This invention has for its main objective to provide a better, more practical and less expensive integrated heating and cooling system for automobiles and the like. Heretofore, most automobiles have been equipped with separate heating and air conditioning systems involving independent and separate heating and cooling coils in the passenger compartment and separate blowers to circulate air over these coils at proper times.
Conventionally, automotive vehicle air conditioning systems involve an engine driven compressor as a part of the refrigeration system employing a hydrocarbon refrigerant. The driving of the compressor with the associated clutch, pulleys and belts places a considerable load on the engine requiring fast idling of the engine to avoid stalling under the load caused by the compressor during the air conditioning cycle. This is particularly objectionable with today's smaller automobile engines where all available horse power is necessary for safe acceleration and passing.